playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Sequel Ideas Voting Booth
PSASBR Sequel Voting Booth Welcome to the PSASBR Sequel Voting Booth. In this page you may list your list of characters, stages and other things that you want to see in the game. An important thing to add is a poll in which you can let other users vote if they agree with you or not. By adding a description, your choice will become more clear so the other users can vote based on your opinions and facts. Have fun! New Characters First Party Characters A list of new characters fit for the game that are first and second-party characters. List them alphabetically. Ashelin Praxis the female hero who debuted in Jak 2 and had major appearances onwards. A short temperated, cold but also a though and good at heart. Trained in combat and weapons, plus she is very sexy. Because of all these positive traits she was included in the tournament. Ashelin Praxis Yes No Calypso, the main antagonist of the Twisted Metal games. He teams up with Polygon Man and becomes the brains for his plan to defeat the strongest warriors and villains in the universe. However Polygon Man is unaware of Calypso's true intentions to overthrow him and become god of the universe himself. Calypso Yes No The great Captain Qwark, "hero" of the universe. Although he is a lame excuse for a hero and a coward, he does have some great psychical strength. He can easily punch the enemies away, and you could say he can use weapons. He was listed among the heroes as an accident, as Polygon Man didn't know he was pretty much the opposite. Captain Qwark Yes No The foxy animal from the Sly Cooper series. Sly's love interest but also the one who tries to capture him. When hunting for Sly, she found out that he wasn't in their own universe anymore. With some help she got to the Polygon dimension and is now looking for Sly, this time not to capture him, but to get him back... and then capture him. Carmelita Fox Yes No A regular Chimera Soldier, what could have made it possible for him to be summoned among all these heroes and villains? Their advanced evolution opposed to the human kind did. And not all Chimera are stupid, and can be beaten easily. This Chimera means real business, and will attack anyone it sees. Chimera Soldier Yes No A legendary warrior hailing from a medieval themed universe. Dart was one of the chosen ones to compete in the original tournament, but was scrapped off the list by Polygon Man, saying he wasn't worthy enough. Now Dart want to prove he is and goes out to battle and defeat Polygon Man with his dragoon powers. Dart Feld Yes No The new protagonist of the InFAMOUS series. Brought back from the future of the InFAMOUS universe to compete in the tournament. However things get complicated when he first meets Cole, who questions his origin. Delsin Rowe Yes No The evil Dr. Nefarious. He was summoned by Polygon Man to compete in the tournament, and called him his 'ally'. However Nefarious doesn't know that he is being used by Polygon Man until addressed by someone else. He uses his many experiments and weapons from the Ratchet & Clank games. Dr. Nefarious Yes No Erol, one of the enemies of Jak and Daxter. A man filled with darkness in his heart however yet another puppet used by Polygon Man. Although he was meant to be used as a puppet, he has a quest on his own to defeat Jak & Daxter and afterwards turn on Polygon Man to take the universe. Erol Yes No What is a game without it's Hero? The Patapon Hero was summoned to the tournament, but this time around not with the Player. Many of his comrades have mistaken Polygon Man as the player and are now obedient to him. However Hero is going to stop that so everyone can return to their own homes. Hero can use different weapons of different jobs in the Patapon games. Hero Yes No During her time working for the FIB, she strangely disappeared and apparently was summoned to the tournament with Aiden. She gets some time to think for herself, but also realizes she has to return. With the help of Aiden she tries to find a way to get out of this weird universe, and return to her chaotic, yet beloved life. Jodie Holmes Yes No During their survival to stay alive, the two partners Joel and Ellie, are summoned to the tournament. Now in a universe with some things that are worse than some zombies they faced they have to survive. Though they know that together, and with their equipment, they will make it out alive. Joel & Ellie Yes No It's obvious that I don't know anything about the game yet... Knack Yes No Kulche the big yellow blob from LocoRoco. The yellow ball of joy was enjoying the peace on his planet when suddenly he found himself in this weird dimension. He was summoned there because he saved his planet multiple times and was considered a strong hero. Kulche, seeing that he is the hero, tasks himself to destroy Polygon Man. Kulche Yes No When Kutaro lost his head once again it rolled into another universe, the one of Polygon Man. Kutaro quickly retrieved his head again, however he also got to meet Polygon Man who said he could qualify as hero and was allowed to stay and fight him later one. Kutaro however was only interested in his head, questioning what kind of power it would give him. Kutaro Yes No Lammy, one of Parappa's friends, secretly tagged along with Parappa to the universe of Polygon Man. While she is in this land of mixed things, she tries to find inspiration to write a new song. However she might first improve her fighting skills in this dangerous place. Lammy Yes No After hearing that Zeus went alone after Kratos, he felt that he needed to help his brother. Poseidon however soon found himself in a universe full of heroes and villains, and thought they needed to be dealt fist with before Kratos. When he finds out Polygon Man is the ruler of this universe, he is interested in his position, just like some other people. Poseidon Yes No The primate boy, hero among his village, was summoned to the tournament to battle Polygon Man. Tomba doesn't care what he has to do, but fighting is always something he has enjoyed. And so he strives to defeat Polygon Man and get his well earned respect. Tomba Yes No The Drakengard games have always been a Playstation exclusive (Nier is an exception). With Drakengard 3 coming to the US, it would be a great idea to introduce Zero. Not only will it promote the game, but All Stars needs more female characters. It will also reintroduce Drakengard, as the franchise has received an accult following. Zero Yes No When it comes to Killzone, there is one character that has the potential to play differently from other gun-wielding characters like Colonel Radec, and that's Luger. This ISA prefers to get up close and personal, utilizing her knife and short-range firearms, along with her mobility. Marshal Luger Yes No Third-Party Characters I've made a small selection of 3rd Party characters, but feel free to add some you want to see too. The wild bandicoot, Crash. After being neglected for so long he finally gets to join the fight. He needs to make an appearance again, so why not start with something simple like this. And maybe Activision will revive the series again, or even better Sony will buy it back. Crash Bandicoot Yes No The Assassin's Creed games always have been very popular on the PlayStation and has been there for some time now. And with the latest ACIV, starring Edward as the main assassins, makes him the best candidate. Edward looks for treasure and maybe that head of Polygon Man contains some. Edward Kenway Yes No There will be another Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA game, namely Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd, exclusive for Sony (just like all her other games). She would be a cool representative for Sega too, as Sonic is more Nintendo related now. It would greatly boost sales in Japan (for sure). And besides that she has a strong connection with Toro as they both appeared in each others games. Hatsune Miku Yes No Tomb Raider always has been an iconic PlayStation franchise. With only the recent games begin multiplatformer. Tomb Raider was there from the start and is getting a sequel from the reboot again soon. And wouldn't you love an encounter between Lara Croft and Nathan Drake? Lara Croft Yes No Kingdom Hearts had most of its games on the PlayStation (excluding CoM, Days & DDD) However all the remakes and HD ReMIX's have been exclusive for the PlayStation, just like the other games except for the ones mentioned above. And it, mainly, follows one character instead of each game another team like in FF, which makes it easier to represent the game. Sora Yes No It's kinda like the same reason why I would add Crash. They always have been together, and have been the Sony icons for such a long time. However Spyro still appears in the Skylanders games, which widens his list for abilities very much. Spyro the Dragon Yes No Tekken's own child of destiny, cursed with the Devil Gene in his blood, Jin Kazama is ready for battle, to stop his grandfather Heihachi, Polygon Man, and the Devil within. Jin Kazama Yes No Kiryu Kazuma of the Yakuza series comes into battle with his trademark combos and grapples and wielding a large assortment of household items to swing and throw. Kiryu Kazuma Yes No Dante's brother swings into action with Yamoto, Summoned Swords, and his many other awesome abilities. Whether as his classic or DmC counterpart, he will stop at nothing to obtain more power. Vergil Yes No The Cybertronian bounty hunter joins the tournament! He is assigned to defeat Polygon Man, the reward is Polygon Man's power itself and a large amount of prizes! Will he succeed with his large array of weapons and with the latest appearence in Age Of Extinction ''and ''Rise Of The Dark Spark? Lockdown Yes No The Black Swordsman finally joins the battle to defeat Polygon Man and free his friends from the death game called Sword Art Online. He will not stop fighting untill everyone is freed, even if that means losing his life. Kirito Yes No The Evolve franchise may have been a pretty recent game franchise. But jumpstarting to use one of it's character is good. So, let's pick the leader of the protagonists, and put him into the tournament where he just received a message about Polygon Man. Of course he is not going to just ignore it. In fact, someone says he'll get paid after defeating Polygon Man... William Cabot Yes No The famous Fullmetal Alchemist finaly joins the fight to find a way to fix what he has done and return his brother Alphonse in his normal body. Will he succeed? Edward Elric Yes No New Stages First-Party Stages The home of the Gods of Olympus and the latest battlefield from the God of War series. God and Titan alike would overlook and intervene in the All-Stars' battle as they wage their war with each other. Mount Olympus Yes No Third-Party Stages The underwater city founded by Andrew Ryan and home of the Big Daddies and Little Sisters. Players could traverse the glass-covered areas of Rapture until their fight is interrupted by the God of the Sea himself Poseidon, who parts the seas, revealing the sky far above. Rapture Yes No Category:Sequel Ideas Category:Playstation All-Stars 2